


Saving Oliver

by DarkPrometheus



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrometheus/pseuds/DarkPrometheus
Summary: After meeting Louis in the Underground Tunnels, you decide to get his aid in going back for Oliver. With his help you succeed in rescuing him & saving him from joining the Lost. Back at the base, something stirs in your chest as you talk to the brown haired Revenant alone.
Relationships: Oliver Collins x Protag (Slightly)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Saving Oliver

After receiving aid from the stranger you find in the Tunnels, you decide to alert them of your friend in dire need of aid. The two of you quickly run back, in hopes it's not too late to save Oliver. Just in the nick of time, Oliver was slowly starting to turn, made obvious by the lines on his face and red eyes. 

The stranger quickly ran to his side and held out a Blood Bead, "Quickly, take this." Oliver quickly tore off his mask & took the bead held out to him, slurping it up quickly. He sighed as the pain slowly faded from his being, but he was extremely tired from the ordeal & quickly fainted. You bring him close to your chest & look up to thank the stranger, feeling like you could trust the other you tell him the Revenants outside had your other friend & they demanded blood beads. 

"Ah yes, i've crossed blades with their miserable sort many a time. Don't worry, i'll take care of it and after, I know a place you all can rest for a while, if you like. Oh where are my manners, i'm Louis." The revenant offered out a hand for you to shake, before getting serious again. "Let's go. Can you carry him?" You nod and make your way out of the caves with Louis. 

Once out Louis takes care of the Revenants as promised, they deserved a good beating in your mind. Making sure IO is okay, she questions if the Revenant on your shoulder is alright. You nod & tell her you are going to follow Louis to his place & she doesn't hesitate to follow. 

\-----------------------------

Skip ahead a few hours, Oliver slowly started to awaken in the bed he was placed in. When he awoke he turned to see you on the floor, leaning on the side of the bed in thought. When you felt movement you look up, [your eye color] eyes meeting soft blue ones. "Pretty...." You say softly, not even thinking about it. You didn't think he had such beautiful eyes, his mask was really dark. 

"Uh w-what?" Oliver replied, with a small blush on his cheeks. You're own face flares up as you stutter out a response, "Ah! Nothing! It's just...good to see you're okay. How are you feeling?" 

Oliver lets out a small chuckle before rubbing the back of his head. "Better than i've felt in a while that's for sure....You came back for me...Why? That was dangerous, you should have just left me there to become Lost...I am only good for digging up Blood Beads for people like the ones at the Tunnels. Haha..." 

You look at him with a slightly sad expression, "You shouldn't talk like that. Those Revenants won't bother you again, you're free." 

Oliver looked down at the bed, free? Was any of them really free? He wasn't even sure what he could do now, he didn't want to go back to living off scraps. "It's a nice sentiment and I thank you, b-but...There's nowhere for me to go, i'm sorry to have waisted your time in making you haul me out of there." 

You grab his hand, looking displeased when he looks up at you with a shocked expression. "I said don't say those things! You're here, with me! We're safe for now. I know we probably can't stay here forever, but the man that helped me was really nice & I trust him. Even if the future is uncertain I want to stay with you! We can help each other! I won't let you hurt yourself with those thoughts!" A blush crosses your face when you realize you had gotten loud, looking down. Oliver stayed silent for a minute, until you feel a gloved hand ontop of yours. 

"You're right [your name], I shouldn't waste this oportunity given to me and... if you really want me, I would be happy to be with you for what might come. I've never met someone like you...I don't think i'm ready to loose that feeling just yet." 

You look back up into those soft eyes, your face still pink with a blush. You had just met earlier, but somehow this man made your heart race in just that moment. You smile back at Oliver, who now had his own blush, "I'd like that, for you to stay with me."   
Oliver felt the same as you, his heart racing. Never had he met someone so kind & that smile, he wanted to see it more. He slowly moved, your eyes widening as he pulled you into a hug as something warm hit your shoulder. It was his tears. 

"Thank you...L-let's stay together, yeah?" 

Your expression softens as you return the hug and close your eyes. "Yeah. Let's you and me make the best of this unkind world."

**Author's Note:**

> [I hope you enjoyed my soft fanfic :'D ]


End file.
